


Spandex

by Marshmellowtoast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Other, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: Sentai Genji faces a new sort of monster that takes him by suprise.





	Spandex

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to wreck sentai Genji

Contrary to what the media said, his suit was not made of spandex. It was an impossibly thin carbon fiber and kevlar mix, strong enough to stop a bullet, and tear resistant of nearly everything. Flexible as it needed to be, being skin tight was an unfortunate side effect. Nothing that a properly fitting cup couldn't avoid, but it didn't stop the occasional article floating around talking about his dick or calling him a pervert.

 

Still, the suit had done him well, lasting through prolonged battles and protecting him from all but the most devastating of attacks. In retrospect he should have been taking better care of it, taking it in for maintenance more often. 

 

If he had he probably wouldn't be where he was now, red faced and panting, thighs and lower back littered with needle thin spines. None of them hurt, the latest monster from his arch nemesis more designed to incapacitate than cause rampant destruction. 

 

The beast had, thankfully, only been causing havoc for a short time before be he managed to reach it, drawing it away from any more citizens. Those who had been molested were already being dragged off by ambulances while he led it away. 

 

No, he was more concerned for himself as the monster closed in for another strike. The spines already in him were pushing in whatever his nemesis, “The Witch”, had concocted this time. A chemical that shortly after injection drove it's victims into a state only describable as a heat. The few he had seen take a hit hadn't lasted a minute before they were dropping to their knees and begging for release. Those had only been after one or two spines, and even with his superhuman recovery, Genji didn't think he would be able to last long against the dozen in his back. He could already feel a low warmth licking out from the cluster and how it was making his blood begin to boil. 

 

Driving away distraction, he shot toward the nearly formless beast, striking out at it's shadowy tentacles. Each time he felt a blow land one would disappear, retreating into the mass of it's body, sending its surface skittering and pulsing. 

 

The poison was driving him weak at the knees when he took out the last one, moving into the main boy for a killing blow. Foregoing his catchphrase, he plugged forward and slashed a great gash into it's side. Black ooze spills from the cut, thick, sticky and coating the ground near his feet. Whatever the creature was, it's stopped moving, so he presumes it dead.

 

It only takes a quick flick to get the slime off his blade, so he sheaths it quickly to avoid a mess. A quick inspection of the rest of his armor shows only minor scuffs and patches of ooze, hopefully just as easy to clean off as his sword was. 

 

Content in his victory, he made to leave, only then discovering that his boots were stuck firm in the muck. With a curse, he pulled at them, wiggling and twisting to try to dislodge his feet, all to no avail. 

 

Preoccupied with his struggles, he didn't notice the swell and shift in the monster, the sticky mass of it's body no longer deathly still. It finally caught his eye when it began to bubble, pockets of something moving along it's surface. All at once the monster seemed to burst, spilling forth more ooze in a wave that knocked him into the sticky puddle. 

 

Temporarily blinded by the mess, he tried wiping at the screen of his visor, only to find one of his hands pinned by the muck. As much as he seemed to scrape off with his free hand, his field of vision was still dark, the bright summer sun all but gone. Flicking on a light, he found that his visor hadnt been the problem, mucky as it was. The burst of ooze looked like it was surrounding him completely now, in a suffocating dome. 

Trying to sit up proved useless as well, the black ooze sticking to the seat of his suit like glue. It was uncomfortably hot underneath him, adding to the low warmth that had spread while he struggled, no doubt fueled by them. 

 

Genji's breathing quickly became ragged in the claustrophobic space, poison taking its toll of his body. He could feel his cock thickening, pressing hard against the plastic cup. Careful not to touch anything he pulled off his gloves, glad atleast for the moment to have the use of both hands. 

 

The longer he sat trying to find an escape the more difficult it became, the patch just underneath his ass heating up. It continued until he could feel it bubbling beneath him. A particularly large one formed, wide enough to spread his cheeks, pushing the kevlar against his hole. 

 

Hot and uncomfortably aroused, he hoped the bubble would pass like all the others, but after a minute it still hadn't. If anything it had begun to press more insistently at his hole, hard and shifting pulling the fabric with it. 

 

Cursing, he tried once again to pull away, only to slap back down wetly into the ooze. More so than he had expected, the thick material beginning to leak into the fabric. It was even hotter against is bare skin, sending sweet bursts of pleasure where ever it clung to his skin. Growing frantic, Genji renewed his struggles, pulling with all his strength. He was rewarded with the sound of tearing fabric and another plunge into the hot liquid. 

 

Bare skin on the surface, he could feel it moving properly now, each bubble in truth a probing digit. The mound between his cheeks reacted almost gleefully to the new contact, surging forward to lap at his skin, leaving hot trails in its wake. 

 

Genji couldnt help but cry out, the appendage not unlike a tongue lapping at his exposed hole. Drunk as he was on the poison, his body was screaming for the contact, thighs falling open, hips shifting involuntarily into it. He could feel it changing as he responded, a slick tappered end nudging against the clenched bud. 

 

Biting his lip to stifle a whimper, he held out as long as he could against the insistent push, desperate to try to hold onto some dignity. Another tentacle pushed up from the mass, pulling at his cup and crawling behind, quickly filling the scant room inside with it's mass. He gave a startled buck forward, cock encased in all the slick heat of a lover's throat without friction. 

Scrambling at the plastic, he tried to pull it from his body only to find the exterior covered with enough ooze it to coat his hands. It clung to his fingers in ropes as he tried to pull away, surging impossibly upward, gaining weight by the second. 

 

Focused as he is on keeping his hands above the mass of the creature, it makes a move, pushing an inside. Genji is quick to clench down again, but it only seems to further the things progress separating the liquid and forcing it deeper inside. Back arched in a tight bow, he's frozen as it keeps moving, steadily forcing its way inside, bottoming out at it's own whim. 

 

It quickly begins to thicken, undulating in waves that feel like thrusts against his tight walls. Thick as any dick he's taken on his own time, it keeps going, far enough that he knows he will be gaping open for days to come. If they come at all. 

 

The puddle under him feels as though it's thinning as more is pushed inside his body, low enough that he can feel the scrape of concrete. With a final surge of energy, he tries to sit up, pulling free of the mess to stand. The roof of the shell scrapes against his helmet, and his feet are still stuck, but he feels victorious for getting that far.

 

It's cut short by a rough thrust from the tentacle inside, tipping him forward into the wall. Hands out to catch his fall, the bundle of goo sticks to the wall, it's mass surging forth to draw them in. The new position is awkward, knees bent mid fall, thighs forced apart by the mass between, pushing him forward in abrupt movements. It's all he can do now to whimper and twitch his hips into the slick confines of the cod piece. 

 

Still brutally thick, the tentacle brushes hard against his prostate with each ripple, driving towards his humiliatingly quick end. The moan as he cums is garbled through the filter of his mask, low pitched and drawn out into little keens as the monster keeps moving. 

 

Distantly, he can see the surface of the thing shifting, new tentacles sprout from its mass, licking gently at his mask. The push at the seem of it, tapping at the guard over his mouth. It feels like a small blessing that they can't find an opening as they start to dribble a thin liquid. Genji feel the tentacle bubbling again as it shift and a hot burst of fluid from it's end deep inside. The thing keeps fucking my through it, sending trails of the slick messily down his thighs. 

 

Despite his exhaustion, he can feel himself growing desperately hard again, body already charged for another round. His balls feel heavy in the cup, hot and swollen with cum even after the first time. The fluid licks all round his trapped length, and he wonders what it could be doing to his body. 

 

The thought all but disappears as he feels something hard pressing into his swollen rim along, no, through the tentacle. It stretches him open as it passes through, lodging itself deep and heavy in his gut.

 

He can't help the noises spilling from his mouth along it's path. Whimpers and hiccuping moans, drool has started to collect inside his helmet, soaking into the padding and chafin his chin. There's a wash of heat and relief when it stops, nestled deep inside, he's sure it's going to be difficult and embarrassing to dislodge. 

 

Another presses at his rim, and he clenches down to stop it, but the tentacle responds in kind, thickening up and forcing more liquid in along with the lump. Whatever drug is in his system is reacting with the slick, finally drawing the last bit of fight, leaving him pleasure drunk and keening as more lumps stretch his gaping hole. 

It feels amazing as the press inside, lodging hard against his prostate before waves slick carry them deeper inside. He loses track of how many pop in, the only time he is aware of is when he cums. Each is more earth shattering than the last, his balls and cock aching as the spill more. The amount seems to increase every time, enough so that it leaks out from around the cup onto his legs. 

 

Thighs burning from the position, a corner of his mind has noticed the walls around him thinning. Enough so that light has begun to leak into the inky void of his prison. 

His belly begins to feel tight against the wall of his armor, as the tentacle continues, until there is no room left, the last lump stuck mid push through his hole. The thin walls of the tentacle start to back out jostling each lump they pass, sending him into a new torrent of cursing and groaning. It stops when only the tip remains inside, gushing more yet more fluid that sticks and clings to his insides. 

 

Genji expects relief when it pulls out completely, but the fluid doesn't dribble out of his abused hole. Instead it firms up at the loss, keeping the lumps lodged firmly where they are, and his hole slightly spread.

Clinging to the last edges of consciousness, he feels himself being lowered to the ground, ooze finally retreating from every inch of his body. The ground is a welcome comfort after the strain on his thighs, and he is quick to fall into sleep's embrace.


End file.
